Moments Like These
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: Calleigh realizes he's the one... EC


**A/N: So this is something that started out as a songfic that I was going to wirte, using the song 'Halo' by Beyonce, which (don't fret!) will be coming soon, but somewhere along the way turned into this. It contains absolutely no spoilers except for that plane scene that made absolutely no sense regarding the rest of the trailer. Enjoy!**

The situation was perfect; serene, the very picture of tranquility. She lay with him in near-perfect silence, the only noise coming from the sounds of a bustling city below them. Though she was watching her partner sleep peacefully, her eyes and head would not succumb to rest. The bed she was currently lying in was foreign to her, to both of them, actually.

Horatio must be crazy; either absolutely insane or the kindest man she would ever have the pleasure of knowing, she couldn't decide. He had given her and Eric a whole week off; the entire week of Spring Break. Spring Break was their most criminally active week out of the whole year, as body after teenage body made their way to the morgue at staggering rates. They were certainly not the days she most looked forward to.

And now here she was, in beautiful, hot, sunny San Antonio, Texas. A place that no one she knew had ever stepped foot, let alone herself. Ironic, she thought, that she lived merely 10 hours away here whole life and it never crossed her mind that she had never been to the Lone Star State.

The environment was like none she had ever experienced. She knew Miami was considered to be in the "deep south", but knew personally that Miami was _not_, by any means, a true Southern city. Real southern cities were polite; they waved thanks if you let them pass you in the right lane, "pardon's" and "excuse me's" were exchanged at the supermarket, and friendly conversation was made with person next to you in line. Having only lived in a ridiculously small southern setting and a large Yankee-flooded city, Calleigh didn't know that it was possible to have such a large city with such kind people. It almost made her miss home. Almost.

A small grunt and the shift of the arm that surrounded her waist brought her thoughts back to earth. Eric was facing her, his eyes still shut as he slept, and Calleigh trailed a finger over his cheek, stubble tickling the pad. As of now, Horatio was the only one who knew about them. If it weren't for Eric, Calleigh would never have agreed to go on this little vacation, though she had to admit it was well-deserved. Too many disasters had bombed their way through her life in the past year. She needed a break. A romantic break.

The first thing that had crossed her mind was "what on earth is romantic about San Antonio, Texas?" She wasn't arrogant enough to think that they all rode horses and tumbleweeds crossed over dirt-covered land. But…Texas? She didn't know whose idea it was to go to San Antonio, but she was thanking them at this moment. So far she had had some amazing Tex-Mex, a delightful first ride on the River Walk, and they were planning to go to a Miami-Spurs game the next evening at the AT&T Center. But the most important thing to her was that she was with Eric.

Thoughts returned to the man sleeping before her and their newly found relationship. Nothing big had happened…yet. She hoped that would change in the near future, possibly on this trip. However, they had both agreed to take things slow, and Calleigh was absolutely fine with that for the moment. This wasn't something she was going to screw up.

Deep down, where she kept her box of top-secret secrets, she knew she loved Eric, and that he loved her back with all his heart. The way he looked at her with those warm chocolate eyes made shivers go down her spine at the love she saw in them, the adoration. It made her feel good to know that someone cared for her that much. His touch was so gentle and warm that the mere brush of fingers would send immediate currents of electricity to her body. And his kisses-God his kisses! So confident and sweet and gentle and so…Eric, was all she could think to describe them. No one had ever kissed her the way Eric kissed her, and she wouldn't trade it in for the world. Sacred moments like these, when she was wrapped in his loving embrace, were moments she treasured throughout the day when she didn't have him holding her. Moments like these were ones that she felt safest, his strong arms protecting her from the rest of the bad, evil world.

As if he could read her thoughts, his arm tightened around her, took a deep breath, and murmured subconsciously, "Cal."

Moments like these were the moments when she knew she had found the one.

**So, what did you think? Just a few things I would like to point out; no offense to you Yankees, but its kinda true that many of our dear southern cities have been 'invaded' as my mother used to say (I would like to point out that I'm not against you, I'm just speaking for dear old mom); and finally…Go Spurs! Holla if you want another chappie or if it should stay a one-shot. R&R. There is also a poll: I cant decide a name for our baby girl in Birthday Present, and have narrowed it down for you. Please help in my quest for a final name!**


End file.
